esperantofandomcom-20200222-history
Esperanto, kandidato por Nobel-Premio pri Paco en 2008
Post informo de informagentejoj AFPNobel de la paix: 197 candidats, Bouteflika, Kohl en lice OSLO (AFP), 27/02/2008 kaj AP Prix Nobel de la Paix 2008: 197 nominations dont Kohl, Bouteflika et l'esperanto 27/02/2008, Associated Press, la 27-an de februaro 2008, vaste diskoniĝas per diversaj informrimedoj ke "Esperanto estas kandidato por Nobel-Premio pri Paco en 2008". Fakte du svisaj parlamentanoj Gisèle Ory, socialista ŝtatkonsilisto kaj Francine John-Calame ekologiista nacia konsilisto ambaŭ el Neuchâtel kandidatigis UEA-on Parlementaires suisses proposent le Prix Nobel de la Paix pour l'Association Universelle d'Espéranto (UEA), Komunikaĵo de la Svisa Esperanto-Societo, 15-an de novembro 2007, laŭ informo el la retejo kontakto.info, kiu samtempe anoncis gazetarkonferencon okazintan la 22-an de novembro 2007. En tiu okazo, romanda radiostacio RSR dissendis intervjuon de konsilisto Gisèle Ory. Svisaj parlamentanoj proponas Nobel-premion al UEA, 22/11/2007 laŭ Komunikaĵo de la SES , sed informagentejo AFP mencias Esperanton kaj ne UEA. Laŭ Libera Folio UEA revas pri Nobel-premio, norvegoj kontraŭas, 10/02/2007, Zamenhof en 1907 kaj plurfoje en la sekvaj jaroj La arkivoj de la Nobel-komisiono tamen montras, ke jam en 1907 Ludoviko Zamenhof estis nomumita por la Nobel-premio pri paco de 12 britaj parlamentanoj. Li estis denove nomumita en 1909, kaj en 1910 lin nomumis ne nur kvar britaj parlamentanoj, sed ankaŭ 42 anoj de la franca parlamento. En tiu jaro la Nobel-komisiono ŝajne prenis la aferon iom serioze, ĉar la arkivo enhavas indikon, ke la nomumo estis oficiale prijuĝita de Halvdan Koht, norvega historiisto, membro de la Nobel-komitato kaj poste ankaŭ ministro de eksterlandaj aferoj de Norvegio. Zamenhof estis nomumita por la pac-premio ankaŭ en 1913, 1914, 1915, 1916 kaj 1917. (laŭ Libera Folio), Felix Moscheles en 1913, Andreo Cseh (en 1934), kaj UEA (en 1954, 1955, 1988) jam estis proponitaj por la Nobel-Premio pri Paco. Tamen la arkivoj de Nobel-Premio restas sekretaj dum 50 jaroj, pli novaj informoj fontas el malkaŝo de informoj konservitaj sekretaj de la Nobel-Premiokomitato sed ofte sciigitaj de la proponintoj. Notoj kaj referencoj Gazeteltiraĵoj La Tribune, Francio, 27/02/2008 :Le comité garde le secret sur la composition de la liste mais ceux qui proposent un nom le font souvent savoir. Les nominations 2008 comprennent donc Helmut Kohl, Abdelaziz Bouteflika, le mouvement pour l'esperanto, ...Prix Nobel de la Paix 2008: 197 nominations dont Kohl, Bouteflika et l'esperanto, latribune.fr, The Associated Press - 27/02/2008 Prix Nobel de la Paix 2008: 197 nominations dont Kohl, Bouteflika et l'esperanto, La Presse Canadienne, 27/02/2008}} Liberté, Alĝerio 27/02/2008 :Malgré le secret entourant la liste, des noms et non des moindres ont filtré. On retrouve, comme annoncé dans un récent article consacré à ce sujet, l’ex-chancelier allemand Helmut Köhl, Abdelaziz Bouteflika ainsi que la langue l’Esperanto. C’est la première fois qu’une langue internationale, l’Esperanto en l’occurrence créée au 19e siècle, figure dans une liste Nobel. Prix Nobel de la paix 2008 Bouteflika parmi les 197 inscrits, Djilali B., Liberté, Alĝerio, 27/02/2008}} La Presse Canadienne 27/02/2008 :L'ancien chancelier allemand Helmut Kohl, le président algérien Abdelaziz Bouteflika et la langue à vocation universelle de l'esperanto figurent selon toute probabilité parmi les près de 200 nominations pour le prix Nobel de la Paix.}} AFP Google 27/02/2008 :Deux parlementaires helvétiques ont aussi avancé la candidature de l'espéranto, langue internationale inventée à la fin du 19e siècle qu'elles considèrent comme un véhicule de paix et de fraternité. }} Journal chrétien 01/02/2008 : D’autres prétendants sont également cités à l’instar du président de la Commission européenne José Manuel Barosso, l’ex-chancelier allemand Helmut Kohl ainsi que l’espéranto, crédité de langue internationale de paix et inventée à la fin du 19e siècle. ... Enfin, le dernier postulant, qui n’est nullement une personnalité connue, est l’espéranto lancée par deux parlementaires helvétiques. A ce propos, l’une des deux marraines qui ont émis le souhait d’apprendre cette langue, a déclaré « qu’en dépit du fait que je ne parle pas cette langue, plusieurs messages contenus dans ce parler m’ont sensibilisée sur son rôle pour le dialogue et l’amitié entre les cultures ».Bouteflika candidat au prix Nobel de la paix ?, Salah C, Journal chrétien, 01/02/2008}} 7sur7 31/01/08 : Une langue universelle Sur une note plus légère, deux parlementaires helvétiques ont avancé la candidature de l'espéranto, crédité d'être une langue de paix. "Je ne le parle pas moi-même mais de nombreux messages m'ont sensibilisée à son rôle pour le dialogue et l'amitié entre les cultures", a affirmé Gisèle Ory, une des deux marraines, qui dit maintenant souhaiter apprendre cette langue internationale inventée à la fin du 19e siècle. Barroso, Bouteflika et espéranto en lice pr le Nobel de la paix 2008, 7sur7, Belgio, 31/01/08 }} Terra Actualidad - Paz digital - AFP 31/01/08 : En una iniciativa menos solemne, dos políticos suizos propusieron al esperanto, considerado un lenguaje de paz y esperanza, creado en 1887 como un medio internacional de comunicación. AFPBarroso, Kohl y el esperanto, aspirantes al Nobel de la Paz 2008, Terra Actualidad - AFP Durao Barroso, anfitrión de "la foto de las Azores", aspirante al Premio Nobel de la Paz 2008, Paz digital, AFP, 31/01/2008 }} AFP Google 30/01/08 : On a lighter note, two Swiss politicians have nominated Esperanto, seen as a language of peace and hope and devised in 1887 as an international medium of communication. "I don't speak it myself but a number of people have drawn my attention to its role in developing dialogue and friendship between cultures," Gisèle Ory, one of the two nominators, told AFP, adding that she hoped to learn the artificial language someday. Barroso, Kohl and Esperanto contenders for Nobel Peace Prize, 30/01/2008, AFP Google}} Libera Folio 22/11/2007 Referencoj Eksteraj ligoj Kandidatigoj de Esperanto aŭ de iu Esperantisto en Arkivo de Nobel-Premio Svisa kandidatigo de UEA por Nobelpacpremio Kategorio:Esperanto Kategorio:Nobel-premiitoj pri paco Kategorio:2008 fr:Espéranto, candidat au Prix Nobel de la Paix